otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Delivery
"Special Delivery" is a Valentine's Day-themed episode of The Backyardigans. Plot Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha are in the backyard wearing red bandanas. They introduce themselves to the viewer as the Do-Gooders, a motorcycle gang that loves helping people out. The characters sing "We Are the Do-Gooders" as they talk about what they do. The backyard transforms into a sandy desert landscape. As Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha water the flowers on the side of the road, they sing a reprise of "We Are the Do-Gooders". They each secretly sneak valentines into a mailbox for each other. The mailman, Tyrone, arrives in his mail truck and empties the box. He reads the names of the characters the cards are going to and inserts the valentines into his mailbag. Tyrone starts to drive while finishing the song "I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail". He spots the biker gang and thinks that they are chasing him. Tyrone pushes hard on the pedals and drives at full speed but destroys some of the desert road pavement. Pablo says that Tyrone is a bad driver but Tasha and Uniqua do not listen since the mailman's bag has fallen out of his truck. Tasha picks it up and desperately attempts to give it back to Tyrone. She yells "Mailman!" repeatedly, hoping to get Tyrone's attention. Tyrone thinks that the bikers are trying to steal his mail, so he drives off quickly as Pablo tells them that Tyrone will never stop driving unless there is another mailbox on the street. When Tasha suddenly gets an idea, Pablo admits that he doesn't understand. Though it is not shown, before the next scene starts, the bikers create a fake mailbox and place it on the road Tyrone is driving on and they hide inside of it. Tyrone spots the mailbox and stops his truck. He walks out and puts his hand in the top mail slot while telling himself that its the biggest mailbox he's ever seen and three people could fit inside. The bikers try to hand Tyrone the bag but do not succeed. Tyrone walks away but hears footsteps coming from the "mailbox". He asks himself if it moved and Pablo comes out of the top slot, saying "It sure did!". The other bikers come out and angrily shout Pablo's name before pushing him back into the mailbox violently. Tyrone screams because he thinks the bikers are trying to steal his mail. Tyrone hops back into his mail truck and realizes that he is out of fuel. He drives to a gas station, just as the bikers run out of gas as well. They sing "Gotta Gas It Up" as they fill up their vehicles. They see each other and Tyrone runs back into his truck. He looks at the address on one of the valentines sent by the bikers. He attempts to drive to the Juice Box Joint in order to give the cards to who the sender sent them to. The bikers follow him to give him back the bag. The mailman spots them in his rear view mirror and steps on the gas harder. They come to a canyon. Tasha waves up the mail bag, causing Tyrone to think they stole it from him. The bikers and Tyrone jump over the canyon and Tyrone pulls the bag out of Tasha's hand. He then takes it to the Juice Box Joint and asks where Tasha, Uniqua, and Pablo are. The bikers all turn around and Tyrone ask them to not take his mail bag again. They explain to Tyrone how they did not steal his mail bag and it fell out of his truck, so they picked it up and bring back to him. Tyrone believes them and give them the cards. The bikers thank each other for the valentines. Uniqua asks Tyrone if he got any valentines and he answers, "No, not for me. I only deliver them." The bikers make him a valentine and sing "Special Delivery". Tasha's stomach rumbles, to which Pablo asks if there was a motorcycle nearby due to the sound. Tasha tells her that it was just her stomach and Tyrone invites the trio of bikers over to his house for carrot sticks. The bar transforms back into the backyard as the children sing the end song. They enter Tyrone's house and close the door behind them. They all open the previously closed door and shout "Grr!" Gallery Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:2007 releases Category:Nelvana Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Premiered on Valentines Day